


Can You Hold Me

by AudriG1126



Series: Song-Verse [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudriG1126/pseuds/AudriG1126
Summary: It has only been a few weeks since Peter took down the Vulture and he hasn't been feeling too good. His plagued with memories of the incident, but not only that he's been remembering his uncle. He decides to go to a local karaoke bar to sing about his problems.





	Can You Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters or anything related to Marvel comics. I also don't own the song Can You Hold Me by NF.

The lights were low and people filled the tables at Tremble and Bass, a karaoke bar. People laughed and ate. Happy smiles dawned their faces. The pounding of the drums made the place vibrate with energy.

            A young boy stepped up to the stage. It was in the center of the bar, against the far wall. The boy was a young teenager. He had pale skin and wore some nerdy science shirt underneath his blue hoodie. He dawned a pair of black jeans with some tennis shoes. He looked tense and a bit nervous, yet it not being his first time on the stage. He grabbed the microphone stand that had been standing idly in the center of the stage. Blue hot lights illuminated his form to the crowd.

            “Hey –“ he started to say, but the mic blared. He chuckled nervously and apologized. The crowd didn’t seem to mind one bit at his nervousness. Instead, they encouraged him to go on.

            “My name’s Peter, but most of you already know that.”

            “Hi Peter!” several people in the audience called back.

            He laughed a bit at their enthusiasm.

            “Hi, guys. I’m going to sing “Can You Hold Me” by NF. I’d like to dedicate it to my uncle. He um…He died recently. Which is why I haven’t been here in a while. You can start the track now” said Peter.

            The music then started up. The piano keys chimed and Peter took a deep breath and began to sing.

 **It feels like a tear in my heart**  
**Like a part of me missing**  
**And I just can't feel it**  
**I've tried and I've tried**  
**And I've tried**

 

            As he sung, Peter remembered his uncle. He remembered the night his uncle died. It was a school night. He remembered because he was supposed to come home straight from school that day. He was grounded for staying out too late. He’d been goofing off and having fun with his new powers, but he didn’t tell Uncle Ben or Aunt May about it. In fact, he didn’t tell them anything about his whereabouts prior to staying out late, which is why he was grounded. But Peter was an angsty teenager who had gotten bit by a radioactive spider and gained crazy powers from it, so of course, he didn’t listen to them. Instead, he decided to have some fun in the outskirts of town with his new spider powers.

 

 **Tears on my face I can't take it**  
**If lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting**  
**Do you hear my cry?**  
**I cry, oh**

 

_He’d gotten back late of course and decided to crawl through his bedroom window to avoid getting caught. But Peter’s never been a lucky person. As soon as Peter crawled through the window, the lights turned on, blinding Peter._

_“Where have you been?” demanded a man. It was Peter’s uncle. His beloved Uncle Ben. He’d been sitting on a chair near the light switch waiting for Peter to crawl in through the window._

_After Peter cleared his vision, scrunching his eyes closed to do so, he responded._

_“I was at Ned’s,” he said._

_“Funny. I called Ned’s parents and they said they hadn’t seen you. And don’t say you were at Tremble and Bass because I called them too and they said they hadn’t seen you” said Ben._

_“I just went to the park to try out some new tricks on my skateboard,” said Peter, showing Ben his skateboard that was in his bag._

_“Now it’s the park. Do you know how worried your aunt and I were? And you keep lying to us. This is the fourth time this week that you’ve gotten home late, Peter. Where have you been?”_

_“I told you I was at the park.”_

_“So you’re sticking to that story. You’ve been out to 11:43 at night riding your skateboard in the park”_

_“Yes. I’m sorry Uncle Ben I got a little caught up with it. It won’t –“_

_“Stop. Come on. Let’s go for a drive”_

_“But what about Aunt May?”_

_“Don’t worry about May. I got her to sleep after I agreed to wait up for you.”_

_“Sorry” mumbled Peter._

 

 **Can you hold me?**  
**Can you hold me?**  
**Can you hold me in your arms?**

 **Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms**  
**I don't wanna be nowhere else**  
**Take me from the dark, from the dark**  
**I ain't gonna make it myself**  
**Put your arms around me**  
**Put your arms around me**  
**Let your love surround me**  
**I am lost**  
**I am lost**

 

            _They’d driven to a little café that stayed open for 24 hours. It was Ben’s favorite place. He ordered them both hot chocolates that were topped with tons of whipped cream._

_“Peter. What’s been going on with you? Huh. This isn’t like you” asked Ben._

_Peter sighed, exasperatedly. “Nothing. I just wanted to blow off some steam.”_

_“Why? Is something going on at school? Is that Flash kid bullying you again?” asked Ben, clearly getting angry._

_“No. Yes. That doesn’t mat –“_

_“Doesn’t matter? He’s bullying you, Peter!” Ben exclaimed._

_“Yeah, but I ignore him and it’s not a problem,” said Peter._

_“Then what is the problem?” asked Ben._

_“School’s just stressful sometimes. And with academic decathlon and tests, I just feel like there’s all this pressure to be perfect. And it’s suffocating. Sometimes I just want to be alone so I can just breathe” said Peter._

_“Why didn’t you tell us this? We could have helped you. That’s what your aunt and I are here for” said Ben._

_“I know. I just thought I could handle it” said Peter._

_“You don’t have to Pete. It’s okay to rely on people sometimes. Alright. If you have a problem, you can count on your aunt and me to fix it” said Ben._

_“Yeah,” said Peter._

 

**If I ain't got you here  
If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all**

**Can you hold me?**  
**Can you hold me?**  
**Can you hold me in your arms?**

 **In your arms? (Yeah, yeah)**  
**Yeah, I feel like it's just me, feel like it's just me**  
**What it gon' take? What it gon' be?**  
**I don't even know (it's not just you)**  
**But I'm lonely**

 

_Crash!_

 

_“HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE EM’” yelled a man!_

_“AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!” screamed the cashier!_

_He’d opened the glass door aggressively, as he stormed in with a gun in his hand. Shards of glass littered the floor and his black boots crunched against the shards as he hastily made his way to the cash register a young woman was standing behind. He had on a black ski mask and dark clothing. Nothing stood out about the man’s appearance. He looked like any other robber. But he had a tattoo on his left wrist and blonde hair that came out the back of his mask._

_Peter was hidden behind the table, his uncle had forced him down as soon as he’d seen the robber. Ben, on the other hand, was still sitting in his booth in full view of the robber. But the robber’s attention wasn’t on Ben. He only had eyes for the money in the register._

_He pointed his gun at the woman behind the cash register and yelled, “Empty The Register!”_

_The woman complied with tears streaming down her face and made her shaking hands open up the register and start filling up the offered bag. While the robber made sure the woman filled up the bag, Ben left his seat and started moving very slowly to the robber with his hands raised in surrender. He made it past Peter, despite his nephews pleading looks._

_“You don’t have to do this,” said Ben._

_The robber whipped around quickly, the gun following him until it was pointed directly at Ben._

_“What The Fuck Man?!” he yelled._

_“Why don’t we just talk? You don’t need to rob them” said Ben, inching closer._

_“Don’t move. I’ll shoot”_

_“Alright, but let’s talk”_

_“Shut The Fuck Up”_

_“Look at what you’re doing. Terrorizing these people. This isn’t right. You don’t have to steal from these people.”_

_“Didn’t I Tell You TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU Hurry Up With The Money” he demanded._

_“What happened after you rob them? You run off with the cash. Maybe the police catch you maybe they don’t”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

_“Please” begged the cashier._

_“Yeah, listen to the lady. Pops Shut Up”_

_“But you’ll get caught eventually. Then what hap –“_

               

                _Bang!_

  
**Feeling like I don't even know me, I don't even know me**  
**(I feel it too) Gotta have you gotta see you**  
**(Yeah the only thing I have to think about**  
**The only one I that can´t live without) I see you**  
**(I need you to hold me now)**

 

_“BEN!” screamed Peter!_

_He rushed over to his uncle. Blood pooled out on the floor and stained his uncle’s shirt red. Peter clutched his uncle, desperately._

_Scared, the robber grabbed the money from the woman and ran._

_“BEN!”_

 

 **If I ain't got you**  
**If I ain't got you**  
**I ain't got nothing**  
**I ain't got nothing**  
**If I ain't got you**  
**I ain't got you**  
**If I ain't got you**  
**I'm lonely**  
**If I ain't with you I'm lonely**  
**I'm lonely**  
**I need you**  
**I need you**

 

            _Tears streamed down Peter’s face and blood covered his hands as he pressed down on the wound. Ben stared up at Peter._

_“Peter”_

_“Ben”_

_“I love you, Peter.”_

_“I love you too, Uncle Ben.”_

            _“Take care of your aunt for me”_

_“No! Don’t say that! Ben! Please!” yelled Peter. “Please Don’t Die!”_

_“I’m sorry Peter.”_

_“No! No! Please Don’t Leave Me!”_

_“Don’t Have A Choice”_

_Peter shook his head in response._

_“I don’t want you to die”_

_“You’ll be alright. I know it”_

_“No! Ben!”_

           

**Can you hold me?  
Can you hold me in your arms?**

**Feel like it's just me, like it's just me**  
**What it gon' take?**  
**What it gon' be?**  
**I don't even know, I don't even know**  
**But I'm lonely, lonely**  
**Feel like I don't even know me**  
**Feels like I don't even know me**  
**I don't even know me**

 

            _As sirens filled the air and tears and blood mixed together. Ben looked at his nephew and took his last breath._

 

**(Can you hold me in your arms?)**

            The music faded out. Peter stood on the stage, alone. A single blue spotlight shined from above, illuminating his figure and the tear that streamed down his cheek to the crowd. The tear that was one of many that were shed in Tremble and Bass that night.


End file.
